Anihilacja: CreepyTown cz. 8
Mikhaln otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się dookoła. Leżał na jakiejś kryształowo-podobnej posadzce, tuż obok niego była równie zdezorientowana Mia. Arcymag zaczął się zastanawiać- ostatnie co pamiętał to blask i niewysłowiony ból. Z pewnością użyta została jakiegoś rodzaju magia, ale co to konkretnie było? Wzrok Arcymaga utknął przy ciele leżącym niedaleko. To był Serek! Z wielką dziurą w klatce piersiowej, leżący spokojnie w kałuży własnej krwi. - Na Odyna...- wyszeptał Mikhaln. - Co tu się stało?- spytała Mia, patrząc na leżącego pod drzewem Renzana. - Widzę że Smok przebudził dwójkę Magów.- odezwał się nagle czyiś głos. Tuż nad ciałem martwego Quinta momentalnie zmaterializował się Jaaku. - Kim on do cholery jest?- spytała Mia, wstając na równe nogi. - Serek...- mówił Arcymag, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w ciało smoka. Jaaku wzruszył ramionami. - Ten?- spytał potwór, kopiąc martwe ciało prosto w przekuty pysk.- Raczej możemy powiedzieć że ogólna populacja smoków zmniejszyła się o 1/3. Jego towarzysz wciąż żyje, chociaż nie sądzę że ma to jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Mikhaln wzdrygnął się. Energia magiczna jaką emanował ich przeciwnik...To była potęga w czystej postaci! Jak ktoś taki mógł w ogóle istnieć? Takie pokłady siły były wręcz niepojęte! Smoczego przyjaciela będzie jeszcze opłakiwał, teraz Arcymag musiał się postarać, aby miasteczko nie podzieliło jego losu. - Ty za to odpowiadasz?- spytał Mikhaln wskazując ręką na całą okolicę. Jaaku przytaknął. - Potrzebny jest konkretny plan.- pomyślał Mikhaln.-'' Przeciwnik jest zbyt potężny. Jedyną szansą może być odnalezienie jakiś słabych punktów...'' ''- Nie uda wam się.''- objawił głos Jaaku, przemawiający głowie Arcymaga. Mikhaln momentalnie wbił zaskoczony wzrok prosto w przeciwnika. - Jak potężny jesteś?- zapytał zdumiony czarownik. Jaaku zaśmiał się i już miał odpowiedzieć, gdy na scenę wkroczyła Mia. Kotołaczka wyskoczyła nagle w stronę przeciwnika i wyciągnęła przed siebie świecące magicznym blaskiem dłonie. W jednej sekundzie wyleciała z nich prawdziwa chmara świecących pocisków, które w przeciągu sekundy znalazły się tuż przy mężczyźnie. Jaaku nie musiał nawet poruszać dłońmi- jedna jego myśl i cały atak Kotołaczki znikł, jakby nigdy nie istniał. ''- Krąg Dwunastu Gwiazd: Zalśnijcie!''- zakrzyknęła Mia, pojawiając się nagle za plecami wroga. Nagle z dłoni czarodziejki wyleciało dwanaście skondensowanych wiązek energii, objawiających się w postaci symboli gwiazd. Zaklęcie uderzyłoby idealnie w Jaaku, gdyby nie magiczna tarcza, która objawiała się wtedy, gdy ktoś próbował zaatakować mężczyznę. - Ty również jesteś szybka.- skomentował przeciwnik. Po chwili tarcza za plecami Jaaku zaczęła pękać, a potem kompletnie się rozpadła. Mężczyzna ze zdziwieniem zobaczył jak zaklęcie rzucone przez młodą czarodziejkę przebija się przez jego ochronę, a potem uderza centralnie w jego ciało. Wiązki energii wbiły się w 12 miejsc na ciele przeciwnika, unosząc go w powietrze. - Krąg Dwunastu Gwiazd.- powiedział z uznaniem Mikhaln.- Zaklęcie które unieruchamia przeciwnika a potem unosi go do stratosfery, a następnie wysadza. - Yup.- powiedziała z dumą w głosie Kotołaczka. Ciało Jaaku unosiło się coraz szybciej, wróg był już w takiej odległości że ledwo dało się usłyszeć jego zaklęcie. -'' Effusio!''- powiedział Jaaku, a gwiazdy zostały natychmiast wchłonięte przez jego ciało.- Lucis Ictus! Z dłoni mężczyzny buchnęła fala świetlistej energii, pędzącej w zawrotnym kierunku w stronę kotołaczki. - Bard Longineus!- ''zakrzyknął Mikhaln, unosząc w górę jedną dłoń. Momentalnie świetlista energia zmieniła swój kierunek, wracając do mężczyzny który ją stworzył. - ''Effusio!-'' Jaaku ponownie wypowiedział zaklęcie i raz jeszcze jego ciało wchłonęło energie wrogiego ataku.- ''Teleportano! Z prędkością mrugnięcia okiem Jaaku przestał spadać w stronę ziemi i znalazł się tuż za Mią. Mężczyzny zamachnął się chcąc dorwać czarodziejkę w swoje ręce, jednak ta szybko zmieniła się w kota, sprintując z przerażeniem w stronę najbliższego drzewa. - Teleportano!- ''zakrzyknął Mikhaln, pojawiając się tuż obok dziewczyny i biorąc jej kocie ciało na ręce. - ''Miau miau!- dodała od siebie kotka, a z jej wyciągniętych łapek uformowało się kilkadziesiąt niewielkich, metalowych igieł, mknących z niesamowitą prędkością w stronę Jaaku. Wszystkie uderzyły w jedną z tarcz, które stawały się materialne gdy ktoś próbował zaatakować maga. -''Lelazzo Madraga!- rzucił na koniec Mikhaln. To zaklęcie zdecydowanie uderzyło w Jaaku. Magia zwiększyła wokół niego grawitację dziesięciokrotnie, przez co jego ciało natychmiast padło plackiem na ziemię, nie mogąc nijak się ruszyć. Mia wyskoczyła z rąk Mikhalna, zamieniając się w swoją Kotołaczą formę. - Wykończmy go.- powiedziała rozentuzjazmowana Mia. Mikhaln wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, jednak nie wypowiedział żadnego zaklęcia. Korciło go żeby w długi i bolesny sposób wyciągnąć z przeciwnika informację na temat tego, co się dookoła działo. Podejrzewał że ich wróg był jedną z osób której bał się Przemek. CreepyTown nie wiedziało jednak nawet z kim walczą. Lepsza okazja może się już nie nadarzyć. Arcymag westchnął. Mimo że propozycja była kusząca, to należało skończyć z niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem. Mikhaln miał już wypowiedzieć konkretną sentencję, jednak ku jego zdziwieniu ciało Jaaku zaczęło wnikać w obejmujący wszystko dookoła kryształ. W przeciągu dwóch sekund ich przeciwnik zniknął. - Niedobrze.- powiedział Arcymag. W tym samym momencie z gruntu pomiędzy Mikhalnem a Mią wyskoczył Jaaku. Mężczyzna jednym ruchem złapał Kotołaczkę za włosy i przyciągnął ją do siebie, po czym złapał ją za szyję i uniósł w górę, ściskając za gardło. - ''Ignis.- wyszeptał Jaaku, celując trzymaną w drugiej ręce różdżką prosto w Mikhalna. W tym samym moencie z drewnianego narzędzia wyleciała kula ognia. - Effusio!- ''zakrzyknął Mikhaln. Zaklęcie które zostało w tej walce użyte już kilkukrotnie sprawiało, że energia magiczna dowolnego czaru była wchłaniana, a przez to sam czar znikał. Arcymag nauczył się go już dawno temu i nieraz ratowało mu ono życie. Teraz jednak było niemal odwrotnie. Czar z jakiegoś powodu nie zadziałał, a kula ognia uderzyła centralnie w klatkę piersiową Arcymaga. Płomień przebił się przez jego ubranie i skórę, powalając palącego się Arcymaga na ziemię. - AAAA!!!- darł się z bólu Mikhaln.- ''Aqua! W tym samym momencie w płomień na klatce piersiowej Mikhalna spadła fala wody. Dostatecznie duża by po obecności ognia pozostała jedynie ulatujaca para i bolesne poparzenia na skórze Arcymaga. - Dlaczego...to....nie.....zadziałało?- spytała w przerwach między oddychaniem Mia. Jaaku nawet na nią nie patrzył, gdy wbijał jej w szyję ostrą końcówkę różdżki, a następnie jednym, płynnym ruchem podrzynał jej gardło. Mężczyzna po wyczuciu krwi na swoich rękach puścił konającą kotołaczkę, która padła na plecy z impetem na ziemię. Dziewczyna złapała się na poderżnięte gardło, wijąc się w przedśmiertnych drgawkach i brudząc się we własnej krwi. - Mia!- zakrzyknął przerażony Arcymag, próbując wstać mimo bólu. Głos Mikhalna przemówił do ogarniętego bólem umysłu Mii. W jednej chwili przed jej oczami pojawiła się odpowiedź na pytanie, dlaczego czar Mikhalna go nie obronił. Odpowiedź mogła mieć istotne znaczenia dla pokonania Jaaku. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła przed siebie ubrudzone we własnej krwi dłonie a następnie pozwoliła, by w powietrze wyleciały małe, świetliste kulki. Uleciały one w powietrze, formując na oczach Mikhalna dwa napisy: "Oleum" i "Aqua". Zaraz potem ręce Kotołaczki opadły bezwładnie na ziemię. Mieszkanka CreepyTown padła martwa. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures